The present invention relates to cameras, and more particularly, to a portable, hands-free camera device that may be used to record sporting events, social activities and other functions.
Conventionally, cameras are held by a photographer, or mounted on a tripod or other supporting structure during photographic activities. More recently cameras have been mounted to helmets, such as may be worn by skiers, motorcyclist, parachutists, and other sports enthusiasts that desire to record the images they see as they engage in a sporting activity. While such helmet mounted cameras are useful during the particular sporting activity, they may be of little use for recording other activities such as social functions, tourist activities and other sporting activities, e.g. basketball, running, etc.
Inspection cameras have also been proposed for plumbing applications, e.g. sewer drain pipes inspections. Such devices include a camera connected to cable wired to a base unit, personal computer, or other device. Such devices are typically limited to use of a single camera and the cables do not have sufficient stiffness to elevate and support the camera(s). Nor are such devices typically portable to allow for convenient storage and transportation in a handbag or backpack, for simple deployment and use.
Conventional camera systems, which are typically limited to single camera, pointed in a single direction, are unsuitable to record activities that are based around a composite of multiple activities in different fields of view. For example, racing activities can involve matters of interest behind as well as in front of the runner, biker, driver, etc. Recordings of social functions may also utilize recordings of multiple individuals celebrating an occasion.
Health care situations, in a home or health care facility, may also be facilitated by simultaneously monitoring an image of the patient, along with images of instruments used to monitor the patient's vital signs, either or both of which images may be remotely monitored. Creative photographic activities may similarly involve the use of multiple cameras aimed at different directions. For examples, films involving a day in the life of a pet or person could utilize one camera directed at the subject person or pet, as well as camera facing forward of the person or pet, showing the scenes viewed by the person or pet. The cameras could be conveniently fixed to the person or pet and adjusted in various directions. It is further preferable if the images of the two cameras could be combined on a single screen for comparing the simultaneous views.
While flexible devices have become available to functions as camera mounts, such devices do not include integral cameras, nor have they had sufficient lengths to wrap around any convenient support member so that the camera(s) may be manipulated to direct the camera(s) towards any field(s) of view of interest.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a camera device that is portable and that can be conveniently secured in place by simply wrapping an elongated flexible member around any available bar, flange, post or other structure in order to elevate the camera and maintain the camera focused in a desired direction. It is also desirable that the device may incorporate multiple cameras which may be focused in different directions in order to provide multiple views of related activities. Further, it is desirable that such a device may incorporate a recording medium and/or functions to allow simultaneous views of multiple scene which can be communicated to remote locations for storage and display.
These and other objects and advantages are achieved in relation to the present invention which is described in relation to the illustrated embodiments.